


The Ocean Calls Me (Mermaid AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: I feel sad but I’m in the mood for mermaid!poe.  And you are the best writer out there, would you write some thing for me??
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 3





	The Ocean Calls Me (Mermaid AU)

You love the ocean. Just something about it always made you feel so at peace. The sound of the waves crashing against the pier, the occasional sights of seals, dolphins, and whales. The clear blue color. The sea always felt like your home. You always felt like something out there was calling to you. You sat on your cousin’s boat enjoying the calming sway the waves made. You stared at the line where the sky meets the see. You saw something come to the surface then dove back in the water.

“Did you see that?” You asked your cousin, Mark.

“Nah. What’d you see?”

“I don’t even know. Something with a big tail.”

Mark shrugged, “Probably a whale or dolphin.”

You shrugged, “You’re probably right.”

* * *

Poe saw you from the distance. It was you, the girl he’d seen every single day by the pier. He’d become enamored with you. The way you looked towards the sea made him feel like tiny guppies were swimming in his stomach. He just wanted to go closer, see your beauty up close.

“Poe! What are you doing?!” Poe’s best friend, Finn exclaimed swimming up to him.

“Ssshh! Do you want the others to hear you?!” Poe said as he stared up at the surface of the water. He could see you so clearly, despite the distortion of the water.

“What are you doing around the humans? You know we’re-”

“-Not supposed to go near them, yeah, buddy, I know. But that girl, I’m drawn to her. There’s just something about her that just calls to me. Like she’s some siren.”

Finn’s eyes narrowed, “Have you been eating seaweed?”

Poe was confused, “What? No! It’s just,” he paused and sighed, “haven’t you ever felt like there was something for you away from the life you had?”

Finn thought about it, “Nope.”

Poe groaned, “Whatever, let’s go.” Poe swam away with his orange tail following him. Finn followed with his own red tail trailing him.

* * *

As night began to approach, dark clouds began to emerge and the sea became more violent. “Mark! We need to get out of here! Now!” The boat began to rock violently as the sound of thunder filled your ears. You really hoped you could make it home in time. 

Poe and Finn watched from below the surface as the water became more aggressive. “It’s Ren, isn’t it?” Finn asked not taking his eyes off the surface. 

Poe sighed, “I wouldn’t doubt it.” Suddenly, he saw a figure fall into the water. Poe’s eyes widened as he caught sight of you. He immediately swam over to you. A cloud of blood started to form around your head. You were injured. 

“Y/N!” He heard your cousin cry out. Poe glanced at the water’s surface. He wanted to save you, but he couldn’t risk being seen. So he quickly swam you to some rocks that he knew you were near the beach. No one would be able to see him, and you would be close enough to civilization.

“Poe!” He merman looked back to see his friend swimming after him.

“I have to save her!” Poe swam as fast he could to the edge of the rocks. He brought you up to the water’s surface. As soon as he touched the sand, his tail turned into legs. Poe stood to only stumble, forgetting what it felt like to have legs. He stood up again and picked you up carrying you from the water’s edge. He carefully set you down on the sand and listened to your heart. It was beating. He put his ear close to your mouth. You weren’t breathing. 

Immediately, he pinched your nose and breathed into your mouth a couple times until you coughed and water spilled out of your mouth. “Poe!” Finn yelled as he watched the two of you from some rocks, “What are you-" 

"Sh!” He watched as you gasped for air and started to stir awake.

You slowly opened your eyes, “Wha-What happened?” You looked up at a man that was looking at you with so much concern.

“You fell off a boat. I saved you.” You groaned at felt your head where the pain was coming from. You looked at your fingers to see blood, “You need to go to a hospital.” Poe began to walk towards the water.

You sat up and yelled, “Wait! What’s your name?” The man smiled at you, “Poe. Go to the hospital, Y/N.” He looked towards the water and stepped in. As soon as he did, his legs turned into his orange tail again and he fell into the water. He swam away with Finn following him. His tail making a splash above the surface before he dove further into the ocean.

“You know the General is going to be upset with you.” Poe was smiling to himself, “I don’t care." 

* * *

You sat there with wide eyes. Did you see that right? A man turned into a merman?? Maybe you hit your head too hard. You stood up and swayed a bit. Then slowly made your way up the beach towards the pier.

"Y/N!” You turned to see your cousin running towards you, “You’re okay!” He wrapped his arms around you hugging you tight, “I thought you were lost at sea!”

“Yeah, I woke up on the beach.” You didn’t want to tell him what you saw. He’d probably think you were crazy.

“Are you okay?” “I have a gash on my head.”

Mark looked and hissed, “Yeah, that looks bad. C'mon, let’s get you to the hospital pronto!” Mark pulled you to the direction of his car. You looked back at the ocean wondering if what you saw was real or your imagination.


End file.
